Jocelyn Lee
Jocelyn Lee '''is a member of Passione Nuovo, and possesses the stand known as '''Black Backer. Personality Jocelyn is a competent fighter that uses her martial arts expertise to finish fights as fast as possible, since she is a very efficient and organized person. Jocelyn is almost mother-like in her mannerisms, efficient, stern and capable, yet caring too. She is a sadist and enjoys inflicting pain either to who she deems evil or her fiancé. Even though she likes to inflict pain, she sure can’t take it, since she has a big fear of feeling pain and blood. That doesn’t mean she can’t take said pain, she just fears doing so. She can’t bring herself to kill anyone. Appearance Jocelyn is of average height , has a very slightly muscular build, is Caucasian, has dark brown hair to the middle of the back, and blue eyes. Jocelyn brings a black leather jacket everywhere she goes, though she likes to alternate between a regular jacket and an over coat that goes to the middle of her thighs; Jeans and boots that go to her knee. She alternates between a purple top with yellow stars and a plain white top. She sometimes uses jewelry in her daily life. 'Bio' Jocelyn Mariah “Cervirax” Lee, is the daughter of world renowned American MMA and film legend, Chuck Lee. Since she was 6 years old, her father wanted her to pass down the knowledge of the family trade and trained her accordingly. She lived a happy childhood, the biggest bummer being the death of her mother, Maya. When she was 14, her schedule became rather empty, due to her doing very well in school and not needing to study as much, so she took up gymnastics for the following 4 years, alongside her martial arts training with her father. This was also around the time when her stand, Black Backer, manifested itself. At the young age of 20, she enrolled in the LAPD, spending 3 years there and then moving to the Los Angeles FBI SWAT division, where she spent another 3 years with great success, due to her superior battlefield control with her stand. Three days after hitting the age of 26, her father passed away at 52 due to a very severe pneumonia. Though it was discovered shortly after that it had in fact been a murder by some kind of cyanide and sulfur gas that made it seem as such and she was the prime suspect. Jocelyn was forced to leave her fiancé behind and flee to Italy, where her cousin Francesca had an unused house she left in case someone in the family ever needed it. Now she seeks to rise through the ranks of Passione to get enough influence so her personal quest of bringing the murderer of her father to the lights of justice becomes something she can be supported on. Mission Extra * Her favorite fruit is melon * She has a pet white labrador named Freddie * She is engaged to a fairly rich British actor named Harold Jeremiah * Her favorite group is the British rock band, Queen * Freddie Mercury was friends with her late father * She has a very big scar from her belly button to her sternum from an surgery to that specific area years prior * Her nickname, Cervirax, is a truncation of the scientific names for deer and raven * She has a very slight british accent due to living her first 4 years of life in England, she also picked up some vocabulary (mostly a couple of words * Her stands last name is mispronounced as "Blacker" by one of the wiki moderators. Stand : Black Backer Appearance Black Backer is a swarm type stand, whose physical manifestation is that of 8 black ravens and a doe. This stand is visible to non-stand users. 'Ability' Nine Lives: Black Backer’s main ability is the revival of the user. Each of the animals that compose her stand is a life, in total having 9. Her death activates the ability automatically and she doesn’t need to call out her stand to be brought back to life. When she dies, the person who dealt the killing blow and everyone in a 5 meter radius forgets the previous 30 seconds. Should the doe perish so will Jocelyn. Split: The Doe can’t be damaged until all the ravens are taken care of, but once it can be damage, it works like any other stand and any damage to the doe, will translate to the user. The same doesn’t happen with the ravens. Animal Control: Jocelyn can freely control each of the animals and use them as silent drones, as she receives information one what happens to each of them, like a hive mind. The doe can be mounted and used as a horse and a shield if she has spare ravens, but she is the one that must actually attack. If she has the doe out, any ravens she has can only fly in a radius of 50 meters, but if she only has the 8 ravens out that range grows to one kilometer, and it increases by 1km the less ravens she has out. If only one raven is out, its range becomes infinite and it can fly wherever Jocelyn wishes in the world. Back in Black: Finally, she can recharge this ability by absorbing the color black from black leather jackets. 1 jacket is worth 1 raven. Category:Gang Members